This invention relates to a telephone and in particular to a telephone adapted to sort the telephone network type of each telephone number based on the telephone number and retain the telephone numbers and telephone network types if more than one telephone number is registered for one registration name.
In a telephone directory function of a telephone, it is known a telephone having a display section for displaying the registered telephone number at which a large number of calls have been originated in a different color from the color of other telephone numbers (for example, JP-A-8-51474). A telephone having a function of sorting the counts of the number of outgoing calls according to time band is also known (for example, J-PA-7-182372). Furthermore, when telephone number information is deleted from a telephone directory, a telephone having a function of extracting the least used telephone number information as the information to be deleted is known (for example, JP-A-7-240781) When the last time at which each registered telephone number was used is retained and a telephone number is deleted, a telephone having a function of extracting the telephone number not referenced for a given time as the telephone number to be deleted is known (for example, JP-A-8-242278). Further, to originate a call at the number registered in a telephone directory as a facsimile telephone number, a telephone having a function of determining whether the own telephone is a facsimile machine or a terminal intended only for voice conversation and not originating the call if the telephone is not a facsimile machine is known (for example, JP-A-4-302250).
However, in the related art as described above, a case where more than one telephone number is registered for one registration name is not taken into consideration. In the determination function as to the communication model type of the own telephone depending on the telephone number at which a call is originated, connection of a machine such as a modem other than a facsimile is not considered either.